Llegar a tiempo
by FA23
Summary: El corazón de Tauriel estaba agitado, como si Smaug se hubiera desplomado en el mar de sus sentimientos. Por una parte Legolas la aleja de donde su corazón quería estar y por otra parte no sabia porque había reprimido su acciones delante del enano que había entrado en su vida para cambiarlo todo. Cuando regresa a dar noticias decide buscar al enano y comprar tiempo para hablar...
1. Todo es confuso

**PRIMERO QUE NADA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN INTRODUCIDO A TAURIEL SOLO PARA ROMPERLE EL CORAZON. ME PARECE UN DESPERDICIO DE PERSONAJE (HABLANDO DE TAURIEL, PORQUE YA SABIA QUE KILI MUERE)… AUNQUE SIN DUDA ME QUEDE PRENDADO DE ESTA PAREJA… Y AUNQUE NO HE LEIDO LOS LIBROS DEL HOBBIT ME ESTOY ATREVIENDO A ESCRIBIR CON MI POCO CONOCIMIENTO DE PERSONAJES Y LUGARES… PERO ESPERO MEJORAR MI CONOCIMIENTO, Y HACERLO MEJOR EN EL FUTURO.**

**AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES! **

* * *

><p>Mientras que cabalgaba rumbo a donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando, con un poco de pesar de llegar solo para dar malas noticias… Tauriel no podía dejar de pensar en Kili… Cuando se separaron en el lago ella había querido lanzarse a sus brazos cuando el no tuvo reparo en revelar la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero entonces había levantado la mirada para ver que sus acompañantes enanos estaban esperando por Kili en la barca mirando atentamente la escena que se estaba desarrollando… Como había tomado su mano había hecho que su corazón se detuviera, que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte en este momento, no había tiempo… no había tiempo para amar o ser amado… Puso en sus manos aquella piedra con la cual la charla más agradable que había tenido en casi 600 años de existencia había iniciado. Y le hizo una promesa… Pero ella sabía que tal vez… al menos si ella llegaba tarde… no habría promesa que cumplir. Lo vio irse arrastrando la pierna en la cual había sufrido la herida, solo volteando para verla respirar después de un largo rato que había contenido la respiración. Respiro rápidamente, mientras que no quería cerrar sus ojos para no derramar la lagrima que tenía atravesada.<p>

Se recriminaba por haber reprimido esos sentimientos en ese momento. Pero también fue en parte porque había sentido la mirada penetrante de Legolas en su espalda. De alguna manera sabía que Legolas tenía alguna clase de afecto diferente a la amistad… Pero Tauriel sabía que su corazón ya no era suyo, un enano diferente… más alto que los enanos comunes, con simpatía y ternura en el corazón la había cautivado, aunque ella había sido lo suficientemente testaruda como para negarlo y reprimir cualquier atisbo de esperanza a los ojos del enano. Aunque Kili en todo momento le dio una sonrisa, como si la voz endurecida y fría de Legolas no hiciera efecto sobre él.

Mientras cabalgaba con Legolas trataba de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Luego tendría tiempo de enmendar el error que había cometido. Metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar la piedra rúnica que Kili con tanta devoción y sinceridad le había entregado. Había querido rechazar tal obsequio porque era de gran valor para el enano - y a los ojos de los elfos un regalo tan significativo demostraba un afecto diferente a la amistad – pero esperaba que Kili hubiera podido sentir que ella aceptaba no solamente su piedra y su promesa, sino también sus afectos y su corazón…

Finalmente llegaron donde se encontraba Gandalf junto con el Bilbo.

-"Gandalf!" grito el elfo de cabellera rubia, rápidamente se apresuró a darle las noticias que traía, que un ejército de orcos liderado por Bolgo venía desde el Norte para entrar en la batalla. Gandalf y Legolas lograron descifrar –aunque tarde – el plan que desde el comienzo las fuerzas de la oscuridad comandadas por Azog… Mientras que Bolgo vendría por el norte con un nuevo ejército.

-"El norte!?... pero donde queda el norte?... Exactamente" pregunto un muy exacerbado hobbit que no podía concentrarse al ver como la batalla estaba tomando un curso negativo contra ellos.

-"Ravenhill…" fue todo lo que Gandalf pudo contestar mientras Tauriel buscaba con la mirada para poder encontrar a cierto enano que había quebrado todos sus esquemas… Pero no logro encontrarlo… y eso la preocupo demasiado… eso quería decir que todavía estaba allá afuera peleando… Gandalf señalo la montaña donde se podía ver la figura de unas cabras montadas por enanos.

-"Thorin está allá… Fili y Kili y todos los demás!" Bilbo estaba demasiado alterado como para mantenerse en su lugar. Pero el rostro que más decayó fue el de Tauriel, quien vio como Kili se dirigía a una emboscada de la cual no podría salir vivo si es que no recibía ayuda. Gandalf hablo con el rey de los elfos, pero este se negó a sacrificar la vida de sus soldados para ayudar a un grupo de enanos. Tauriel enfureció y avanzo determinada a impedir que el rey abandonara nuevamente a los enanos… Pero se topó con un muro de piedra: Thranduil.

Cuando ella trato de detenerlo, palabras duras habían salido de la boca del rey que ya la había desterrado. En el corazón de Tauriel había amargura por la necedad e inmisericordia del rey de los elfos del bosque. Pero cuando el rey le hablo con respecto al afecto que Tauriel podía tener por el _enano_, tildándolo de falso e irreal ella no pudo contener su rabia y le espeto que no había amor en él. El rey se enfureció y estuvo a punto atravesarla con su espada sino fuera por la intervención de Legolas. Ella agradeció que haya aparecido, pero en cierta forma le pesaba que Legolas quisiera atraer su atención defendiéndola… ella ya había tomado una decisión… y su corazón era feliz por la decisión que eligió. Legolas le dijo que él la acompañaría asi que avanzaron rumbo a Ravenhill dejando al padre de Legolas con un pesar inmenso…

No había tiempo para pensar en cómo le había hablado a su rey… o mejor dicho… su ex rey. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y casi dudaba en darle la espalda por temor a ser atravesada de manera desleal. Las cosas que ella le había gritado en la cara antes de que el rey enfureciera y rompiera su arco salieron del fondo de su corazón, un grito reprimido de deshago y frustración porque la decisión del Thranduil significaría la derrota y muerte de humanos y enanos… Eso significaría la muerte de Kili… y ella no podía ni siquiera mantener esa idea en su mente si perder el aliento y sentí un dolor en el pecho que la hacía temblar de miedo.

Legolas se mantenía en silencio, solo atinaba a mirarla cada cierto tiempo, pero cuando Tauriel fijaba sus ojos en él, simplemente esquivaba y continuaba con la mirada al frente. Tauriel tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera ayudándola por los motivos equivocados, tampoco quería romperle el corazón al joven príncipe, su amigo… Finalmente mientras se acercabas a Ravenhill Legolas se tomó de las patas de un murciélago gigante para transportarse a algún lugar desde donde pudiera disparar sus flechas. Tauriel entonces quedo a su suerte y avanzo rápidamente hacia donde quiera que Kili se encontrara. Si la muerte era el destino que esta guerra deparaba para esta compañía de enanos, ella no dejaría que sucediera sin siquiera responder a su pregunta.

_¿Crees que ella podría haberme amado?_

Esa pregunta sin respuesta había palpitado en su corazón y le había robado la concentración en más de una oportunidad. Solo rogaba a los dioses llegar a tiempo para poder pronunciar las palabras que su corazón le dictaba… _Espera Kili por favor… Aun no conteste tu pregunta._

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! ME VIENE MUY BIEN SUS IDEAS E IMPRESIONES<strong>

**Y AHORA ME VOY A SEGUIR DROGÁNDOME CON FICS DE KILIEL XD **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!**


	2. Llegar a tiempo

**AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

><p><em>Había notado cierta renuencia en las palabras previas de Tauriel, pero era más su emoción por confesarle su amor que no les había dado demasiada relevancia. Sentir la mirada fría y hasta devoradora del elfo de cabellos rubio… Legolas… ese era su nombre… no era para nada agradable. Podía sentir un aire diferente a la amistad entre ellos… y eso hacía que su corazón se encogiera aún más. Tal vez todo esto que había hecho era solo un motivo para que estos elfos se burlaran de el por toda la eternidad…<em>

_-"Consérvalo… como una promesa" le entrego su piedra rúnica… aquella que era el recordatorio latente de que debía sobrevivir… Toco sus manos frías por el clima hostil que había… pero solo fue un breve momento, el suficiente como para sentir que Tauriel se había estremecido con su contacto. Y fue en ese momento que vio cómo su mirada cambio… fue solo un instante… fue solo un pestañeo… fue solo un segundo… pero suficiente para arrancarle las dudas que se cernían alrededor del príncipe elfo… el joven enano… había logrado llegar al corazón de Tauriel…_

_Empezó a caminar rumbo a la barca donde su hermano, Oin y Bofur lo miran con una mirada indescifrable. Se giró para ver a Tauriel respirar con dificultad… casi con ansiedad mientras ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo… Pero no pasó nada… Él tenía la esperanza de que ella viniera con él. Pero ella solamente apretaba la piedra con fuerza y se mantenía en su lugar. No quiso ver por más tiempo. Solamente giro su cabeza ya dentro de la barca y 3 pares de ojos esperaban alguna clase de explicación para lo que habían presenciado._

_-"Que fue eso?" pregunto Fili entre preocupado por lo que parecía ser algo más que intimo entre la doncella elfo y su hermanito. Estaba agradecido más de lo que expreso con ella… pero la idea de una unión enano-elfo era simplemente imposible… no porque no pudiera darse… sino porque Thorin no dejaría que sucediera aunque tuviera que deshacerse de todo el oro de la montaña._

_-"Eso…" Kili se giró para volver a mirar a la orilla… donde ya no estaba Tauriel. Suspiro pesadamente. Sentía algo de nostalgia, decepción, resignación… Por un momento pensó que tal vez… solo tal vez había logrado conectar con ella… pero al parecer el destino no los había pensado juntos… "fue un agradecimiento… y un adiós…" suspiro nuevamente mientras desvió la mirada de su hermano y empezó a remar con una fuerza impropia de alguien que hubiera sido herido por la flecha de un orco hace un par de horas._

Pero ya nada de lo que su mente podía recordar importaba. Se recriminaba que mientras montaba una cabra junto con Fili y su tío Thorin y Dwalin pudiera pensar en ese acontecimiento. Tal vez esta era la última vez que tenía para pensar… La misión en si sonaba suicida… pero debía matar a los líderes… porque si no sería imposible vencer en esta batalla.

La montaña estaba desierta y eso hacía que fuera aún más misterioso… habían llegado pensando encontrar a Azog, pero solo había un silencio ensordecedor y desconcertante. Thorin había enviado a sus sobrinos a investigar, pero no sin antes advertirles que tuvieran cuidado y que no hicieran nada estúpido como atacar solos. Mientras él y Dwalin se fueron por otro lado a investigar.

La sangre bombeada por todo el cuerpo del enano de barba ceñida al rostro, un rasgo que más de una vez le había valido la burla de sus compañeros enanos, pero que no le importaba mucho ahora mismo. En un momento tuvo que separarse de su amigo incondicional, su hermano de toda la vida… tenía un mal presentimiento… Pero lo dejo pasar y finalmente se separaron…

No pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de seguir a Fili… al menos de lejos… para cualquier eventualidad… todo parecía tan tranquilo que no lo vio venir… en un momento Fili estaba elevado sobre sus pies por el cuello y era duramente golpeado por Azog mismo… Kili se escondió rápidamente detrás de una roca. No podía gritar por ayuda porque podría significar la muerte de Fili y eso no podía suceder. Empezó a entrar en pánico. La voz de Azog y sus amenazas empezar a escucharse en el aire… Quería eliminar la línea de Durin… Primero empezaría por Fili… Luego Kili sería el escogido y había reservado a Thorin para el final…

-"Fili!" escucho la voz de su tío… pero no era la voz de mando y autoridad que siempre salía de su voz… era casi una súplica… un ruego para que el maldito orco no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer. No lo dudo más tiempo y apretó el mango de su espada con tal fiereza que empezaban a solerle los nudillos… pero ya no había tiempo para pensar más… empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano suspendido en las manos de Azog… Tal vez era la peor estupidez de su vida. Tal vez morirían ambos y nada hubiera tenido sentido… pero no podía dejar de intentar salvarlo… no podría vivir con eso.

-"Corran!" la voz de Fili le dio un impulso superior, mientras sus pequeñas piernas tomaban impulso… vio hacia adelante una roda donde podría tomar impulso… Pero algo cambio…

-"Kili!" escucho una voz lejana… el sabia de quien era la voz pero… no podía detenerse… no podía dudar, porque la duda dejaría morir a Fili… Se impulsó en la roca empuñando con ambas manos su espada y la clavó en el brazo que sostenía una espada destinada a atravesar a Fili… El grito de Azog ensordeció la risa burlesca de los orcos que lo acompañaban… Tomo a Fili rápidamente mientras los orcos reaccionaban y se lanzó con Fili con todo el impulso posible. "No!" la voz de la doncella elfo que le robaba los pensamiento retumbo en su mente mientras él se lanzó y saco la daga para tentar agarrase de algún lugar… Finalmente pudo hacerlo. Con mucha dificultad y no sin un dolor en el brazo porque llevaba a Fili sobre él.

-"Estamos juntos en esto…" susurro Kili y Fili golpeo suavemente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, siempre habían sido tan cercanos que aun a él sin saber que Kili lo salvaría le dolía saber el hueco que dejaría en la vida de su hermano.

-"gracias… Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo… pudimos haber muerto!" Kili no podía entender que difícil podía arrancarle un agradecimiento a un enano… eran tan testarudos que no se molestó en querer cambiar eso.

-"que malagradecido!" le devolvió una mirada decepcionada, pero Fili rio, mientras Kili empezaba a buscar una forma de volver a la batalla.

-"arriba!" escucho la voz de Dwalin quien le tendió una mano, rápidamente Fili la tomo y logro subir, para luego asistir a Kili… pero solo se encontraron con la mirada de Thorin…

-"creo que estas en problemas" Fili le dio un codazo a su joven hermano, cuando una voz rompió la tensión que se estaba gestando.

-"Kili!" levanto la vista para verla luchar contra algunos orcos… no podía dejarla.

-"Tauriel!" no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a correr hacia donde ella estaba.


	3. No importa

**AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

><p>La imagen desgarradora de tener tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a Kili le hacía perder la compostura, corrió gritando su nombre, y casi pensó que había visto una pequeña desaceleración… pero no se detuvo… ¿porque? ¿No era lo que el enano anhelaba? No le había pedido que estuviera a su lado… porque ignorar su llamado.<p>

Lo siguió con la mirada para comprender porque corría sin siquiera voltear la mirada. Mientras avanzaba siguiendo a Kili pudo ver de qué se trataba todo… entonces sintió vergüenza por los pensamientos que había tenido y fue ella quien empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Kili…

Casi no podía decir que él hubiera sido herido por una flecha envenenada días antes por la agilidad e ímpetu con el que corría para salvar a su hermano… Fili… de una muerte pronunciada y en ejecución… El grito desgarrador de Azog le helo la sangre cuando vio que el causante del dolor era nada menos que su enano… es decir Kili… Los orcos se quedaron estupefactos por lo intrépido e inesperado de la acción. Tauriel sabía que era su momento para intervenir. No podía usar su arco… Thranduil se había encargado de destruirlo, asi que desenvaino un par de dagas y se corrió a apoyar el rescate de Fili. Pero vio horrorizada como Kili hizo algo más que ser solamente imprudente… hizo algo estúpido.

-"No!" grito cuando vio como audazmente el enano saltaba al vacío con su hermano, sintió que el corazón le pesaba… ¿realmente tenía que ser tan temerario… e "imprudente" siempre? Sus gestos se endurecieron al pensar que esa manada de inmundos orcos la separaba del enano que había captado no solo su atención sino también su corazón. Empezó a correr con un solo objetivo: Ver vivo a Kili una vez más… Asi que corrió como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, mientras que Azog se retiraba la espada de Kili del brazo… retrocediendo y dejando a su sequito para no permitir a Tauriel acercarse a él… Todo un cobarde… pensó con gracia Tauriel, mientras apretaba sus dagas con fuerza y trazaba un plan para llegar al acantilado y ver que había sido de Kili y Fili. Uso su rapidez para cortar y apuñalar a voluntad a los orcos que pretendían impedir su paso… aunque no estaba acabando con todo si logro hacerse un espacio para poder llegar al acantilado. Donde por un instante vio a Kili y a Fili sujetándose firmemente con una daga al otro lado del acantilado… Agradeció con fuerza a los dioses que siguieran con vida… pero no agradeció demasiado saber que nuevamente estaban separados por una gran distancia.

Logro defenderse con fuerza y rapidez, y casi había logrado eliminar a sus oponentes, cuando empezó a ver descender a una distancia no muy lejana a un nuevo contingente de orcos, liderados por Bolg, en ese momento donde demonios pudo haberse metido Legolas.

-"Kili!" grito cuando finalmente se deshizo del ultimo contendiente, solo para tomar un respiro y empezar a correr para no quedar atrapada por la horda de orcos que se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Escucho su voz como si fuera un lazo que lo atrajera hacia lo desconocido y tal como no dudo cuando supo que tenía que correr hacia Fili para salvarlo, tampoco lo hizo esta vez… Sabía que tenía que abandonar por un momento a su tío para buscar a la doncella elfo que había cautivado sus sentidos, que le había hecho ver el mundo, su prejuicios de otra forma… había derrumbado todo lo que él pensaba sobre los elfos – en parte por la influencia de Thorin – y se introducido a un mundo hasta ahora desconocido para él: el del amor. Sonaba tal vez demasiado prematuro… pero supo que las sensaciones y reacciones que Tauriel provocaba en él era más que un coqueteo vacío… con esa sonrisa había dejado al descubierto lo torpe que podía ser… audaz… pero también sensible y romántico…<p>

-"Kili!" grito su tío mientras él se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada confuso, pero a la vez llena de advertencia.

-"lo siento tío… yo debo ir…" la determinación en las palabras de Kili hizo que la ira creciera dentro de Thorin… a pesar de haber superado esa fiebre por el oro de Erebor y ese egoísmo… no dejaba de odiar a los elfos con todo su corazón… y ver que su sobrino… heredero de Erebor pusiera sus ojos en una elfo era simplemente inaceptable.

-"ella es solo una elfo… que su gente se encargue de ella… tu deber es con tu familia… con tu pueblo…" trato de persuadirle… aunque mezclar la indiferencia y egoísmo con el sentido de patriotismo y familia definitivamente no fue la mezcla correcta y Fili lo sabía, porque negó con la cabeza

-"te equivocas tío…" le dijo con determinación mientras no podía contar los segundo que estaba perdiendo para socorrer a Tauriel. Sus ojos estaban sobre las alturas de Ravenhill donde las tropas de Bolg empezaban a aproximarse.

-"pretendes ignorar a tu familia para ir tras una _elfo!?" _Thorin le recrimino indignado y con rabia en sus palabras, pero Kili no podía negar y mucho menos traicionar la fuerza de sus afectos sobre la joven elfo de hermoso cabello.

-"no… pretendo ayudar a quien me ayudó… ella no me abandonó…"las primeras palabras pretendías hacerle entender por la vía del honor que no podía abandonar a quien le ayudo cuando estuvo herido… pero la cara de asco de Thorin no desapareció, asi que decidió darle un estocada a su tío.

-"Kili…" Fili trato de serenar a su hermano, pero sabía que poco o nada podía hacer si es que de los afectos de Kili se trataba… desde que vio como Tauriel había casi muerto de preocupación por Kili… y como el susurro palabras tan intensas hacia ella en medio de su delirio de dolor supo que el corazón de Kili estaba prendado de aquella elfo… y él no podría negarle su apoyo… menos ahora que había arriesgado su vida para librarlo de una muerte segura.

-"no Fili!… es la verdad…!" le reprocho Kili, aunque no estaba molesto con su hermano tampoco podía entender que tratara de frenarlo en su ímpetu por demostrarle a su tío que Tauriel era más que digna de su respeto… "tú dices que no debo dar la espalda a la familia… pero tú me abandonaste malherido…" la rabia con que las palabras de Kili salieron hicieron que Thorin se apaciguara un poco.

-"necesitábamos llegar a Erebor… era nuestra única oportunidad" le dijo Thorin con una tensa calma… pero eso solo enfureció aún más a un ya nervioso Kili.

-"entonces vale más tu oro que la familia?" le pregunto de manera burlesca, mientras giraba en su eje con desesperación por ir al encuentro de Tauriel…

-"no tuerzas mis palabras Kili" gruño Thorin mientras que Fili y Dwalin no sabían cómo hacer para frenar esta querella entre Kili y Thorin.

-"no… no las tuerzo las interpreto… ahora si me disculpan… me voy para salvar algo más importante que todo el oro de Erebor…" La cara de asombro de Fili y Dwalin cuando Kili dijo eso hizo que Thorin se enfureciera nuevamente.

-"Como puedes anteponer a una elfo a nosotros…" dijo con tono final… como si se hubiera resignado a que Kili hiciera su camino.

-"no lo hice… arriesgue mi vida por mi hermano… ahora lo hare por esa elfo que tanto criticas… pero que yo amo…" las tenacidad y firmeza de sus palabras dejaron al grupo de enanos en silencio por un rato… Fili les tendió la mano. La cual Thorin tomo fuertemente, pero Kili solo se quedó mirando con pesar la mano de su hermano, sabía que la decisión que tomase hoy también afectaría a la relación con su hermano, pero el dolor que ardía en su pecho de la voz de Tauriel llamando su nombre era más fuerte que el deseo de no perder a su familia.

-"Kili…" suplico Fili. El enano de cabellos oscuros y barba despoblada solo cerró los ojos con cierto dolor y un poco de culpa. Pero se sentiría peor de saber que pudo haber ayudado a Tauriel y no lo hizo.

-"hare de cuenta que no escuche eso… ahora vamos…" dijo Thorin de manera conciliadora…

-"lo siento pero no…" hubo un poco de tristeza en las palabras de Kili… Thorin lo miro por un segundo y luego violentamente soltó la mano de Fili.

-"Si vas tras ella no te molestes en volver…" sus palabras apuñalaron el corazón de Kili… y Fili solo miraba a su tío con ojos suplicantes, como pidiéndole que reconsiderara lo que acaba de decir, pero el orgullo de Thorin no daría marcha atrás.

-"tal vez no lo haga… Ya no importa… he tenido suficiente de tu arrogancia tío…" la voz de Kili sonaba determinada y empezó a arreglar su armas en para partir… ya no quería detenerse mas…

-"como te atreves…" Thorin avanzo hacia Kili indignado por sus palabras, sintiendo el sabor de la traición por parte de su sobrino. Afortunadamente Fili y Dwalin eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para frenarlo… Kili no se intimido en este tiempo, porque el dolor de ver a su tío tan diferente era más fuerte que cualquier miedo.

-"Kili… esta no es la forma…" Dwalin suplico mientras retenían a Thorin…

-"tienes razón… no es la forma… pero no me dejaron muchas alternativas… el tío pretende que me quede mirando como la horda de orcos que viene cargue contra Tauriel… y eso no va a pasar…" le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar… sentía que cada segundo que permanecía allí estático era un segundo que podría costarle la vida a su bella dama elfo…

-"Pero Kili… ustedes dos solos… pueden morir…" Fili le suplico… pero la determinación en los ojos de Kili le hicieron ver que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-"al menos moriré al lado de alguien que no me abandono…" espeto con asco hacia la figura de su tío que solo le dio una mirada fría.

-"mejor vete ya…" le respondió con desde y desprecio.

-"adiós Dwalin… Fili…" Kili hizo una reverencia más profunda a la figura de su hermano quien casi con la mirada le suplico que se mantuviera vivo.

-"Kili!" Escucho la voz de su amada… y sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Él podía sufrir el dolor, pero verla sufrir o ser herida era algo que su corazón no podría soportar… Asi que empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en busca de la fuente de esa voz potente, pero a la vez melodiosa. No miro atrás… no dudo… tenía que encontrarla aunque eso le costara su propia vida.


	4. Con todas mis fuerzas

**AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

><p>Tauriel corrió hacia un lugar más estratégico donde pudiera hacer frente a la horda de orcos que se estaba acercando. Seguramente en ese grupo vendría Bolg, asi que tenso sus músculos y se concentró en lo que sea que estaba por atravesar la última cadena de formaciones rocosas que le separaban de esos asquerosos monstruos.<p>

Mientras esperaba, y su respiración se agitaba ligeramente cuando no veía a nadie más a su lado, sus pensamientos fueron alegres y la sonrisa en su rostro no se disolvió a pesar de que estaba sola contra lo que estaba por venir, por la simple razón que Kili había logrado sobrevivir y salvar a su hermano. Los había visto siempre tan unidos que sabía que poco o nada podría hacer para consolarle si es que Fili le faltara. Sin hablar de lo doloroso que sería decírselo a su madre… su promesa aún tenía que ser cumplida.

El recuerdo latente de Kili tendido en la camilla y pronunciando su nombre… era algo que le movía el corazón, el tono de su voz… tan necesitado, anhelante, con una suavidad como si se tratara de un nombre prohibido hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Solo había atinado a mirarlo con una dulzura que ella no creía que podía poseer… o en su defecto poder demostrárselo a alguien que apenas unos días atrás había conocido… pero que fue suficiente un par de interacciones para invadir su vida y saltar los muros de frialdad y dureza que los elfos por naturaleza tenían integrados. Su irreverencia, valentía, inocencia y sinceridad la había cautivado y solo quería un pequeño tiempo para por fin dejar salir de su corazón las palabras más exactas para decirle que la había cautivado completamente y que quería un futuro juntos… no importa si no podían estar en el bosque negro… porque seguramente su rey los desecharía, y tampoco importaba si Erebor no abría sus puertas para que ella… buscarían un lugar donde su amor pudiera florecer.

-"Mátenla… y luego vayan por esos enanos… Yo me encargare de Thorin…" esas palabras fue las que la sacaron de su ensoñación. Eran las palabras de Azog quien enviaba a Bolgo y sus secuaces a por ella… mientras que él tomaba otro camino, seguramente para encontrar a Thorin… la sed de sangre era evidente en sus ojos. Pero Tauriel se dijo a si mismo que ella no saciaría su sed… Tenía un enano esperando a que ella sobreviviera.

Agarro sus dagas con fuerza y avanzo acelerando para tomar la delantera, apuñalo y corto sin guardarse nada, obviamente los orcos no eran seres completamente estúpidos asi que también obtenía cierta batalla, pero no dejo que eso mermara su ánimo para terminar con cada uno mientras a la lejanía veía que Bolgo se acercaba. Necesitaba acabar prontamente con estos orcos. En ese momento sintió una flecha zumbar a sus espaldas. Primero se preocupó de que ella pudiera ser el objetivo para esa fecha, pero suspiro cuando la flecha paso por su costado para clavarse en el pecho de uno de los orcos. Esto le sirvió como una pequeña distracción y termino por deshacerse de un par de orcos más, mientras las flechas continuaban llegando para los orcos que seguían apareciendo. Dejando a Bol cara a cara con Tauriel. Entonces las flechas cesaron.

* * *

><p>Su pierna herida días atrás empezaba a gritarle que tenía que bajar la velocidad, y esos gritos de la pierna se traducían en intensas punzadas que le quitaban el aire de los pulmones. Pero él no se detuvo, el siguió corriendo, escalando y saltando hacia donde ella estaba, no escuchaba más su voz para que le guiara, pero igualmente pensaba empezar buscando donde había rescatado a Fili.<p>

Pronto se dio cuenta que llegar donde su amada Tauriel estaba no sería una tarea fácil porque vio a aproximándose a él a un grupo de orcos, se agarró la pierna con fuerza para aplacar cualquier palpitación que pudiera enviarle dolor sabiendo que no podía dejar que el dolor le dominara ahora mismo. Tenía otros rasguños propios de la batalla, pero menores con respecto a su pierna aun delicada.

_Tengo que llegar a ella… quiero… debo…_

Ese era su pensamiento más punzante en ese momento. Pero primero lo primero. Los orcos… En el fondo temía por la vida de su familia… Fili… Thorin… No podía negar la reticencia de Thorin al contacto con los elfos… ellos habían prácticamente dado la espalda a los enanos cuando la montaña fue tomada por Smaug. Pero no podía creer que su ira y rencor fuera tan grande como para no ver la bondad y desinterés que Tauriel había mostrado con su propio sobrino… eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir… y si tenía que dejar Erebor después de toda esta guerra… estaría dispuesto hacerlo… eso claro… si es que Tauriel se sentía igual con respecto a él. Cuando había abandonado el lago… una ligera punzada en su corazón había tenido lugar porque él anhelaba que ella hubiera venido con él…

_Mahal cuida a Fili… y también a Thorin…_

Con cada paso que día hacia la amenaza que venía sobre él recordó la promesa… la que le había hecho a su madre… pero también la que había acompañado el regalo que le hizo a la bella dama elfo… por primera vez… quería que ese impulso imprudente y despreocupado le abandonara para que pudiera sobrevivir y ver esos ojos hermosos y esa cabellera rojiza que hechizaban sus ojos…

Kili empezó a acercarse cada vez más a los orcos, saco un par de cuchillos que traía encima y los lanzo para ganar tiempo y espacio… sería imposible derrotarlos si los tenía a todos encima de él. Asi que con un par de cuchillos de lanzamiento se deshizo de algunos orcos. Desenvaino su espada y la apretó con fuerza para soportar el mazo del primer orco que atacaba, con toda la intensión de clavarlo contra el suelo. Bloqueo con dificultad sintiendo todo la potencia del golpe en sus piernas que resistieron el fuerte impacto y rápidamente contraataco para cortar al orco por el abdomen, un corte limpio y profundo que dejo al orco moribundo y desparramando sus entrañas detrás de él pero aún quedaban un par más. Sintió un ligero tirón en su pierna, pero no era momento para fijarse que la herida se había abierto ligeramente. Avanzo hacia el frente sin dudar, pero ya sus golpes eran menos certeros y mas era resultado de una pasión desesperada porque vencer y seguir adelante. En medio de ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro no se dio cuenta que también estaba siento lastimado y ya tenía un par de cortes no tan profundos en los brazos. Además de un fuerte golpe en una de sus mejillas que había hecho abrirse la carne y empezar a derramar un líquido que era inconfundiblemente su sangre. Cuando pensó que sus fuerzas no eran suficiente y la frustración de fallar y morir a medio camino lo estaba envolviendo vio a los orcos caer delante de él por piedras que eran dirigidas hacia sus rostros. No se molestó en girar para ver. Sino más bien en asegurar la muerte de esos despreciables seres. Cuando finalmente no quedaba uno de pie se giró para ver al sencillo Hobbit…

-"Bilbo!" nunca se había alegrado de ver al hobbit durante todo el viaje… y suspiro con agitación dándose cuenta que la aparición de Bilbo fue providencial...

-"Kili! Donde están los otros…" un amargo sabor se posó en su boca, impidiéndole responder con rapidez.

-"ellos fueron por otro camino…" no quería entrar en detalles porque no quería que Bilbo de alguna manera recriminara sus decisiones.

-"debemos darles alcance… Esos orcos vienen exclusivamente a buscarles…" dijo de manera agitada Bilbo mientras tomaba la mano de Kili para que lo guiara al lugar donde estaba el resto de la compañía.

-"no…" la voz de Kili fue suave, pero a la vez llena de firmeza.

-"No? Pero Kili!... Tu tío… Fili…" no quería escuchar el nombre de su tío… no lo odiaba, pero había decidido que no dejaría que su tío arruinara la felicidad que la sola imagen de Tauriel traía a su corazón. En cuanto a Fili… esperaba que el entendiera que Kili estaba tomando una decisión importante y dolorosa, pero para encontrar la felicidad.

-"yo debo salvar a alguien ahora…" no sabía si llegaría a tiempo… pero sabía que llegaría para compartir el mismo destino… aunque eso significara la muerte.

-"oh…" Bilbo leyó entre líneas. Aunque no sabía realmente en qué clase de cosas estaba metido Kili si sabía que había una conexión con la elfo que había salvado su vida en la ciudad del Lago y aunque no sabía si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero si sabía que Kili estaba determinado a dar marcha atrás "vamos entonces" le ofreció su ayuda… la necesitaría seguramente.

-"no… tú debes ir con ellos…" Kili soltó su mano con suavidad. Bilbo lo quedo mirando durante un segundo.

-"no ahora que estoy contigo no puedo dejarte ir solo…" trato de convencerlo de que aceptara su ayuda. Pero Kili se negó rotundamente.

-"debes… la compañía te necesita Bilbo… yo debo seguir mi camino…" Kili se dio vuelta para empezar a correr dejando a Kili intrigado y preocupado. Pero hizo un último intento por querer detener esta casi suicida decisión.

-"vuelve… por favor…!" le grito con todas sus fuerzas… Y no supo si en realidad Kili le escucho porque el corría hacia adelante sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-"lo intentare…" suspiro Kili en un susurro agitado mientras a lo lejos veía la figura de Tauriel que se movía ágilmente entre las rocas.

_Tauriel… estoy cerca…_


	5. Cerrar los ojos

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! COMO VERAN AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAP. ME SIENTO TRISTE QUE LOS 5 FIELES COMENTARIOS POR CAP NO SE HAN DADO ESTA VEZ... PERO BUENO. ESPERO PODER LEER CADA VEZ A MAS PERSONAS... ME HACE BIEN ESCUCHAR VUESTRAS PROPUESTAS.**

**COMO HABRAN NOTADO LOS EVENTOS DE LAS PELEAS EN RAVENHILL NO SON EXACTAMENTE IGUALES... QUIERO DARLE UN TOQUE MAS PERSONAL A LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE LOS HECHOS EN SI... COMO QUE FILLI ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SER ASESINADO, LO QUE PASARA CON THORIN Y AZOG, KILLI Y TAURIEL SUCEDERAN... AUNQUE DE MANERA ALGO - PERO NO DEMASIADO - DIFERENTES =)**

**SIGO VIENDO TBOFA Y AUN ME PREGUNTO PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE!? PERO BUENO AHOGARE MIS PENAS CON MAS FICS KILIEL**

**AHORA SI A LEER**

* * *

><p>Encontrarse cara a cara con Bolg no era para nada agradable. Era sin duda uno de esos eventos desagradables que te propones no se vuelvan a repetir nunca más. Una solitaria gota de sudor surco el rostro de la doncella elfo de cabellos rojizos. Decir que no sentía cierto temor era engañarse a sí misma. Pero sabía con certeza que no era miedo tanto por ella misma sino por lo que podía dejar atrás si es que las cosas no salían bien. Había enfrentado en más de una oportunidad a los orcos y a los de su especie, pero esta vez un pequeño escalofrió recorría su cuerpo… un presagio tal vez… tal vez no volvería a ver los hermosos ojos de su enano… el solo ponerlo de manera posesiva hacia su corazón palpitar sin un ritmo determinado. Era más alto que la mayoría de enanos… y era una diferencia notable… no tenía la barba crecida como los demás compañeros de viaje… solo una suave barba que solo había tenido la ocasión de rosar una sola vez…<p>

Su mente viajo posibles lugares en la montaña donde podría estar Kili ahora mismo, suspiro pesadamente cuando en su mente sopesaba las opciones… correr no era una opción porque esos monstruos iban a por Kili, Fili y Thorin y ella no podía asumir ese riesgo más aun sabiendo la lealtad a muerte que Kili le profesaba a su familia. Además estaba el hecho de que si fallaba… que sería de Kili… jamás podría decirle lo que tenía planeado…. Y eso solo lo dejaría en la oscuridad total y el dolor. Ella no podía permitirse fallar… ella simplemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera… no podía dejar en la incertidumbre a Kili… quería gritarle a la cara su respuesta… ella quería simplemente que ella viera sus labios pronunciar sus palabras y deleitarse con las reacciones en su rostro.

Así que avanzo sin frenar hacia Bolg quien esperaba con una sonrisa despreciable y su respiración era ruidosa, Tauriel empezó a mirarlo fijamente mientras cada vez estaba más cerca de Bolg y su martillo con final estilo espada… muy peligroso como para ignorarlo, así que Tauriel hizo una nota mental de no distraerse con los segundos golpes porque pueden ser más fatales de lo que pensaba.

-"Kili… mantente a salvo" suspiro en voz alta… solo para oír la risa burlesca y diabólica de Bolg, mientras murmuraba más cosas nefastas en su maldito idioma.

-"de nada servirá… igualmente mataremos a toda la línea de Durin!" la ira crecía dentro de Tauriel cuando el maldito monstruo se ufanaba de que iba a llevar a cabo dicha amenaza.

-"maldito…" susurro temblando de ira la pellirroja de mirada penetrante. Entonces la batalla empezó. Mientras que blandía sus dagas contra la mortal arma de Bolg no podía dejar de palpitar en su mente una sola palabra, dolorosa, pero a la vez que le daba fuerza…_ Amrâlimê (__**A/N**__: no creo que esto necesite traducción o si?) . _Cuando la escucho simplemente no sabía que decir, porque no la entendió. Al menos no inmediatamente, pero cuando vio los ojos de aquel enano de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante, pero a la vez tierna y desesperada por decir algo que Legolas no pudiera entender, entendió lo que había querido decir… y aunque la negación había sido lo primero, ahora mismo no podía negar lo que le había hecho sentir. Una debilidad, un dolor profundo, un miedo, una decepción. Una debilidad, porque se sintió desvanecer y estuvo a punto de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos. Un dolor profundo de ver la mirada de decepción en Kili cuando se frenó en sus intenciones. Miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir cuando se separaran… o si alguna vez volverían a encontrase… si esa chispa se perdería… si esta pasión que percibía en Kili moriría con la distancia. Miedo de que tal vez su enano se sintiera rechazado y no hubiera otra oportunidad. Y decepción de sí misma por no seguir su corazón… el tiempo le daría la razón que fue en vano quedarse ya que luego se enteró que fue desterrada, pero era demasiado tarde.

_Amrâlimê… _

No sabía exactamente qué significaba. Khuzdul era una lengua secreto entre los enanos… que ella haya podido escuchar esa palabra… era más que especial… eso ya era todo… pero el significado emocional de lo que Kili había pronunciado había constreñido su corazón.

Ella tenía una respuesta a esa palabra en su idioma… en sindarin, que aunque no era una lengua secreta si tenía un significado más intenso que el lenguaje común. Decirlo era atar su corazón… era atar su destino y unirlo al de la persona que recibía esas palabras. _Amin mela lle (__**Trad**__.: Yo Te amo). _Ya no había temor de decirlo… algo había caído en su corazón, tal vez una barrera auto levantada para no dejar entrar a nadie… la pérdida de su familia había sido de lo más doloroso que le había tocado vivir y ella simplemente no soportaría que más gente amada le fuera arrancada y fue por eso que nunca los vínculos llegaron a ser tan profundo como pronunciar esas palabras que de solo pensar en decírselas calentaban su corazón con un fuego que le permitía pensar que todo era posible, aun vencer a Bolg y vivir para encontrarse con su amado.

Cada golpe era menos preciso, el cansancio estaba haciendo un poco de efectos en ella, por el contrario sonreía con la maldad reflejada en sus ojos. Tauriel trataba de cortar por donde quiera que pudiera encontrar un lugar, pero siempre se encontraba con armadura resistente a sus dagas. En estos momentos anhelaba haber tenido más armas a su disposición. Bolg podía combatir manteniendo la distancia, mientras ella tenía que estar muy cerca para pensar en hacerle daño. No podía rendirse a pesar que sus ataques parecieran no hacer nada. Hasta que finalmente logro abrir una brecha y clavar una de sus dagas en el muslo de Bolg. El gruñido de dolor fue música para los oídos de Tauriel, pero lo que siguió a continuación simplemente la hizo perder toda la esperanza. Bolg la despojo de la daga que ella había clavado en su muslo, la tomo por los dos brazo haciendo que ella se retorciera por la fricción y acto seguido un fuerte golpe impacto en su pecho enviándola al suelo sin darle lugar a que pudiera respirar.

_Oh Kili… parece que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar. _Pensaba con pesar mientras trataba de encontrar aire para respirar, pero solamente se encontró con el brazo de Bolg sobre su cuello levantándola. El aire escaseaba más y más y su visión se volvía borrosa. Entonces recurrió a un último recurso lo pateo allí donde el sol no brilla… El monstruo se retorció ligeramente soltándola y ella trato de salir de su agarre completamente, pero fallo… Bolg la tomo fuertemente y la lanzo con la roca. Tauriel sentía que su cuerpo no respondía mas a sus deseos… el impacto había sido un poco devastador para ella. No sabía que más hacer. Solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras veía que Bolg se acercaba con su arma dispuesta a tomar su vida. Solamente pensaba en la misma palabra que le acompaño en este combate: _Amrâlimê…_

* * *

><p><strong>SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE NO SOY UN MAESTRO DEL SINDARIN O EL KHUZDUL ASI QUE SI PIENSAN QUE LAS PALABRAS O FRASES QUE USO ESTÁN EQUIVOCADAS, POR FAVOR PERDONEN MI IGNORANCIA O EQUIVOCACIÓN. <strong>

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

**ME VOY A DORMIR **

**FA23 - POR CIERTO CAMBIE MI ALIAS... **


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTARÍA ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA CADA 3-5 DÍAS! PERO ME DOY CON LA SORPRESA QUE PARECE QUE CASI NADIE, O MUY POCOS LA LEEN... ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE ESTO VAYA A SEGUIR ADELANTE. A MENOS QUE VOSOTROS MIS LECTORES ME DEJEN SABER QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

ESTE ESCRITOR - VUESTRO SERVIDOR - NECESITA SABER QUE ALGUIEN ESTA LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA... PORQUE NO ME GUSTARÍA INVERTIR TIEMPO E IMAGINACIÓN PARA QUE NADIE ME LEA... ASÍ QUE...

HAY ENTRE 10-13 PERSONAS QUE HAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITO ESTA HISTORIA... ASI QUE DE AHORA EN MAS... (SI ES QUE DECIDEN CAMBIAR VUESTRA PASIVIDAD) ESE SERA EL MÍNIMO PARA QUE YO POSTEE UN NUEVO CAP... CADA 13 REVIEWS... SI LO HACEN EN UN DÍA... ME ESFORZARE POR ACTUALIZAR ESE MISMO DÍA... DEPENDERÁ DE VOSOTROS...

LA DECISIÓN QUEDA EN VUESTRAS MANOS... ME GUSTARÍA QUE SIGUIÉRAMOS ADELANTE... TENGO GRANDES PLANES PARA ESTA HISTORIA... LAGRIMAS, SONRISA, DRAMA, UN POCO DE SUFRIMIENTO, ROMANCE, SORPRESAS QUE PODRÍAN ROMPER VUESTROS CORAZONES... PERO DEPENDE DE VOSOTROS...

SE DESPIDE...

FA23


	7. Lo siento

**ESTUVE PENSANDO UN POCO Y DECIDI ACTUALIZAR PARA VER QUE TAL ME VA CON ESTE CAP. AUNQUE CIERTO COMENTARIO (QUE DEJE QUE APARECIERA) NO FUE DEL TODO AMABLE SI ME HIZO PENSAR EN AQUELLOS QUE SI SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. POR ESOS AMABLES ES QUE LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP.**

**PERO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ NO SE CUANDO ACTUALIZARE. TENGO MUCHOS CAPS ADELANTADOS PERO NO DEMASIADO ANIMO DE VUESTRA PARTE. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

* * *

><p>Parecía que todo se oponía a que él se reuniera con Tauriel, pero nada podía desanimarlo… nada podía hacer que desistiera de su deseo de estar junto a ella en estos momentos. Sonaba trágico, pero aun si tuviera que morir este día, no quería más que ver sus hermosos ojos y ese cautivadoramente rojizo, sentir el tacto de su delicada y suave piel y escuchar su voz indicándole el camino hacia lo que fuera que hubiera después de exhalar por última vez. La vida era injusta, ni siquiera estaban destinados al mismo lugar una vez muertos. Solo tenía esta vida, a lo sumo 250 años para poder buscar una oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Ella era inmortal. Eso le pesaba aún más, porque significaba que en cualquiera de los casos el provocaría un duro dolor en el corazón de Tauriel.<p>

Un nuevo desafío se aproximaba… un par de orcos más. Pudo ver a lo lejos que Tauriel estaba ya en pleno combate con Bolg, asi que eso lo mantenía con ciertas esperanzas. También pudo ver que una manada grande se desviaba hacia otro lado de la montaña, presumiblemente a buscar a Fili y a Thorin. Suspiro profundamente y tomo un nuevo impulso para hacer frente al último obstáculo que lo separaba de la bella doncella elfo.

-"maldito hijo de Durin… aquí se termina tu viaje" rugió uno de los orcos despreciables mientras supuraba saliva negra por sus dientes. Kili siguió corriendo blandiendo su espada para ganar ritmo y atacar a la primera oportunidad.

-"eso dijeron cuando me hirieron con la flecha… pero ya ves sigo vivo" dio su primer ataque tumbando a uno de los orcos al cortarle una pierna con su primer enviste. No tuvo tiempo para terminarlo en el suelo porque ya tenía que bloquear un fuerte ataque que lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo… su espada se soltó de su mano, pero no cayó demasiado lejos.

-"tu destino es inevitable… no vivirás estúpido enano!" el ataque vino muy rápido como para que rodara, asi que tuvo que decidir entre tener una herida en el costado o perder una mano. El dolor era intenso. Pero pudo terminar de rodar para tomar su espada y dar el siguiente ataque. Su espada atravesó uno de los ojos del orco que gemía de dolor. Kili se apresuró a terminar con la vida del orco al cual le había cortado la pierna, para luego volver y terminar con aquel que lo había amenazado.

-"eso lo veremos… o lo veré mejor dicho" jadeando le corto la cabeza. Y luego de tomar un poco de aire se revisó el costado. No parecía haber sido una herida muy profunda. Pero sí que había sido una herida grande. La sangre estaba empezando a filtrarse por la armadura y sentía que sus pantalones se mojaban con el espesor de su sangre. Arranco un pedazo de su túnica y cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer provocaría un gran dolor. Apretó los dientes y presionó el pedazo de tela contra su herida. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por la ola de dolor que la presión le enviaba, pero aún tenía una batalla más por delante y no podía dejar que una estúpida herida le impidiera pelearla.

Empezó a correr con fuerza y determinación. Mientras a lo lejos veía una bandada de aves que se acercaban, pero no podía distinguir que eran… solo esperaba que fueran amigos, porque si no todo estaría perdido, los malditos murciélagos habían hecho estragos en el ejército de Dain, asi como de los elfos y humanos. Entonces la vio. Ella estaba peleando con fiereza, casi como si peleara con la muerte misma. Pero se percató que ella no tenía ni su arco y tampoco una espada, solo un par de dagas y eso no serviría para penetrar profundamente la armadura de Bolg. Siguió corriendo tratando de no ser divisado por el asqueroso engendro de Azog. Y busco situarse detrás de el para poder dar un ataque mortal. Mientras que corría pudo ver que Bolg tomo a Tauriel y la golpeo con fuerza tumbándola hacia el suelo. Una punzada de desesperación en su corazón hizo que empezara a correr más rápido, porque algo le decía que necesitaba ayuda y pronto. No se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia el orco con un grito de guerra que salió desde el fondo de su ser, llego a las espaldas de Bolg con la espada al frente para traspasarlo a la primera oportunidad, Tauriel estaba tirada en el suelo jadeando de dolor y con una gran herida en la sien. Intento clavarle la espada en el cerebro pero había tomado demasiado impulso y la espada solo sirvió para bloquear la espada de Bolg.

Tauriel escucho un grito de guerra y ella no tenía ni siquiera que abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Kili. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad que pensó que perdería el control sobre él. Él había venido por ella. Kili… su Kili había venido a buscarla. Pudo ver el fuego de la ira en sus ojos mientras estaba montado sobre el orco. Aun asi su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, sentía un hormigueo que se iba desvaneciendo por toda su espalda y lentamente empezaba a mover una mano y luego la otra. Ella respiraba con dificultad de ver que su cuerpo respondía lentamente a sus deseos, ella quería ayudar a Kili, juntos podrían con Bolg, pero por el momento tenía que ver como el monstruo lanzaba a Kili hacia unas escaleras. Podía ver que se levantaba rápidamente, pero con claros signos de dolor, pero aun asi no se rendía y eso llenaba el corazón de Tauriel de un calor profundo que le hacía temer más por Kili.

Kili peleaba con determinación, pero sus golpes eran demasiado débiles y eso le preocupaba y desconcertaba a Tauriel, mientras empezaba a sentir movilidad en sus piernas. Ella había visto a Kili solo por un momento tener movimientos agiles en batalla, pero lo que estaba viendo era solo un Kili que largaba ataques sin mucha contundencia, a pesar que aun lograba esquivar a Bolg. Entonces vio algo que goteaba en el suelo. Sangre. Él estaba herido.

Tauriel empezó a arrastrarse hacia donde estaba gestándose la batalla. Pero era poco lo que podría hacer arrastrándose, para cuando levanto la mirada Kili estaba plenamente dominado por Bolg. No pudo soportarlo, no pudo simplemente quedarse allí y ver que Bolg acabara con la vida de Kili. Ignoro el hormigueo, ignoro el dolor que le produjo ponerse de pie y correr y simplemente se levantó y corrió, sin ningún arma en sus manos. Poco pudo resistir antes de ser lanzada nuevamente hacia el acantilado, pero dejo de rodar antes de caer por dicho acantilado. Se giró rápidamente con la esperanza de que Kili hubiera hecho algo para salir de las garras del maldito orco, pero se dio con la amarga sorpresa que Kili se mantenía dominado por Bolg y casi tenía sus ojos cerrados como esperando la muerte. La escena era desgarradora, tan cerca del él solo para perderlo y esta vez para siempre. La espada filosa cayó con rudeza directamente hacia su corazón.

-"Nooo!" un gemido doloroso salió desde el fondo de Tauriel, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, pero en ese momento era más el dolor intenso que debilitaba todo su cuerpo. El dolor era tan grande, era algo que ella jamás había experimentado. El dolor de perder a su familia fue uno del cual le tomo recuperarse, pero este dolor era amargo y arrancaba por pedazos su corazón, se llevaba la esperanza, la felicidad, el amor… pedazo por pedazo… Sus ojos no abandonaron jamás la figura de Kili que se mantenía en las manos de Bolg y una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla… trataba de balbucear algo, trataba de decir algo… y ella quería escucharlo o al menos leerlo de sus labios. Kili solamente la miraba suspirando, como si con cada suspiro luchara contra la idea de morir. Si él hubiera podido hablar o decir algo, al parecido a un _lo siento, _pero ese balbuceo jamás se dio, solo una mirada triste, de dolor y la resignación. Para luego ser lanzado al suelo y caer de manera inerte.

Tauriel se levantó con determinación, haciendo a un lado el dolor de ver a su amado enano yacer en el suelo sin nada más que ella pudiera hacer por él y se puso como objetivo eliminar al asesino del dueño de su corazón. No importaba el precio. Ya nada importaba ahora mismo. Salto con fuerza para tomarse del cuello de Bolg, pero este fue más rápido y la tomo con fuerza para lanzarla al precipicio. Tauriel no se soltó y tomando impulso en una roca se lanzó con el orco y ambos empezaron a descender por el acantilado, no sin antes dar una última mirada a Kili… estaba tendido en el suelo inerte, no había más esperanza.

La caída fue dolorosa, pero no importaba demasiado, si eso significaba que ese maldito estuviera muerto era más que justificado. Los golpes empezaron a dejar grandes heridas, sobre todo un saliente que se incrusto en su estómago y se partió con el impacto, llevándose un pedazo del saliente en su estómago. Siguió rodando hasta que finalmente llego al suelo. El golpe fue duro y su cerebro reboto fuertemente dejándola con la visión nublada. Trato de cerrar los ojos y abrirlo para ver si eso lo arreglaba, pero no funciono, asi que solamente se quedó dónde estaba. Cuando giro su cabeza para tratar de ver lo que pasaba en el otro lado de la montaña se dio cuenta que estaba en un charco de sangre demasiado grande como para ser ignorado. Este era su fin… Al menos había vengado a su hermoso enano de cabellos negros tan intensos que no podría verlos en la oscuridad. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

_Lo siento Kili… no pude salvarte… no pude salvarme…_

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP Y QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER PRONTO... <strong>

**FA23**


End file.
